I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for cleaning a passage in an engine block.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Engine blocks of the type used in internal combustion engines are typically manufactured by initially forming a casting for the engine block and thereafter machining the casting. In some instances, especially for aluminum engine blocks, the engine block includes internal passageways which are formed during the casting operation. The oil galley and the galley legs of an aluminum engine block for lubricating the main bearings of the engine are typically formed by casting.
When the internal passageways are formed by casting, however, refractory sand oftentimes becomes embedded within the walls forming the passageway. Such refractory sand, furthermore, can severely damage the engine and/or the engine bearings if the sand dislodges during operation of the engine. Consequently, it is necessary to thoroughly clean the internal passageways of the engine block following the casting operation.
One previously known method for cleaning the internal passageways of the engine block has been to blow abrasive pellets through the engine block passageway in an effort to clean or dislodge any sand that may be embedded within the passageway walls. Although the abrasive pellets have taken many forms, in at least one previously known form, the abrasive pellet is elongated and cylindrical in shape with points at each end.
This previously known method for cleaning the internal engine block passageways, however, has not proven wholly satisfactory in operation. A primary disadvantage of this previously known method is that, although the abrasive pellets are initially introduced into the engine block passageway at a high velocity, such pellets rapidly decelerate thereby diminishing their cleaning efficacy. As such, this previously known method for cleaning the internal passageways of an engine block oftentimes leaves sand impregnated in the walls of the engine block passageway. After prolonged operation of the engine, such sand oftentimes dislodges from the engine block passageways and disadvantageously damages the engine components. Indeed, in some cases, the shot may become wedged in the passageway and, if subsequently dislodged, seriously damage the engine.
The present invention provides both an apparatus and a method for cleaning the internal passageways of an engine block which overcomes all of the above-mentioned disadvantages of the previously known devices.
In brief, the apparatus of the present invention comprises a fixture having an interior fluid passageway and at least one opening which fluidly connects the fixture passageway exteriorly of the fixture. The fixture, furthermore, is dimensioned to register with the outlet from the engine block passageway when the engine block is positioned against the fixture.
An air induction source is then fluidly connected with the fixture passageway so that, upon actuation, the air induction source inducts air through the engine block passage, through the fixture opening, through the fixture passageway and to the air induction source. This air induction source, furthermore, preferably comprises a fan which produces relatively high flow rates through the fixture and thus through the engine block passageway.
A feeder is connected so that the feeder includes an outlet which is open to the inlet of the engine block passage. This feeder is adapted to receive abrasive shot so that, upon actuation of the air induction source, the abrasive shot is entrained in the inducted airflow through the engine block passage. In doing so, the abrasive shot impacts against the walls of the passageway and effectively and completely removes any refractory sand which may be embedded within the walls of the engine block passage.